


Big Puppy

by hildegarde12



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildegarde12/pseuds/hildegarde12
Summary: It’s been several months since Sungwoon sat behind this broad-shoulder boy, and every time he looked up to see his back, it always amazed him how broad it is...Kang Daniel.He eats a lot.Laughs a lot.Sleep a lot.just like a big puppy..





	Big Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> i believe i've read a manga like this but i forgot the name..  
> anyway woon and niel are same age in this fic..  
> i'm so sad we have so little woon fic right now so enjoyed this ^.^  
> hope you like it..

It’s been several months since Sungwoon sat behind this broad-shoulder boy, and every time he looked up to see his back, it always amazed him how broad it is.

 _“His back is really broad,”_ he thought.

Suddenly, the boy turned around.

“Hey, on the blackboard, what’s that written over there?” he suddenly asked Sungwoon.

 “Eh?” surprised, I just blink dumbly.

“On the blackboard, over there, what’s that? X=...?” he asked again.

“Ah, that… it says ‘using x=21, the equation…’”

“I see, I see. Hmm, thank you!” he answered with a very ~~adorable~~ wide smile, his eyes turn to crescent shape. “Today, I forgot my glasses-,” he continued before the teacher threw a chalk at him, hitting his temple.

“OW!”

“KANG DANIEL! You’ve got guts turning around during my class!” the teacher yelled at him.

“Sir, seriously please don’t aim at my temple…” he said while rubbing his temple with a teary eye.

“Shut up, bring me the chalk. And don’t you bully mr. Ha, all right?”

“How mean…” he pout. “And I’m not bullying him!”

 

So, that was Sungwoon’s very first encounter with this board-shoulder boy. His first impression of the guy was that he was like a really big-affectionate-puppy.

 

\--- o ---

 

Kang Daniel.

He eats a lot.

Laughs a lot.

And sleep a lot.

There was one time, when Sungwoon decided to spent the rest of his lunch break reading at the rooftop. When he opened the roof door, he found traces of empty snacks wrapper, making a trail towards a bigger pile. And beside the pile was Kang Daniel. Sleeping so peacefully, body curled up and snore softly.

 _“How can he eat and sleep like that and still manage to have that well-build body,”_ he thought.

Since he was sleeping at the only spot with enough shade to protect Sungwoon’s delicate body from the sun, he decided to sit near Daniel’s head and started reading. It was a really nice afternoon, with soft breeze of wind, swayed him like a lullaby. Before he knew it, he dozed off.

 

Sungwoon suddenly woke up; surprised that he would actually doze off while reading. He immediately checked his phone to see the time.

_“Thank god, it’s still 5 more minutes before the lunch break is over.”_

“Hnn..~” Sungwoon heard a whine, and felt something is moving on his lap.

Surprise surprise.

Kang Daniel was sleeping on his lap. Sungwoon was so shocked; he just froze there on his spot, stared at the big ~~puppy~~ boy.

“Hnn… I can still carry on…” Daniel slept talking, and hugged Sungwoon by his waist.

“Da.. Kang-sshi… hey…” Sungwoon tried to shook the guy, tried to wake him up.

“Kang-sshi… you’re heavy! Wake up, please!”

“Hm…?” Daniel slowly opened his eyes. “Huh? Errm… Ha Sungwoon? How did you end up as my body pillow?”

“That’s my question,” Sungwoon answered as he pushed Daniel. “Class starts in five minutes.”

Daniel responded with a yawn, then got up and walked to the door. Sungwoon followed him but Daniel suddenly turned around, making Sungwoon bumped his face on Daniel’s broad shoulder. “Uff, what are you doing!”

“Your face, its turning red, how cute,” he said with his bright smile.

“It’s not cute!”

“Now you’re feeling shy? So cute,” he said laughing at Sungwoon.

Sungwoon just lower his head, hiding his bright red face. _“What is this? Why is my heart beat so fast?!”_

 

\--- o ---

 

“Hey, are you free after this? Do you have anything going on?”

Sungwoon, who didn’t pay any attention to his surrounding just busy tidying up his books.

“Hello~ Ha Sungwoon-sshi?” Daniel waved his hand on Sungwoon’s face.

“Eh, you were talking to me?”

“Yeah, even if there’s another Ha Sungwoon around, I’ll still be talking to you,” he said cheekily.

Sungwoon’s jaw dropped. _“Is that his version of a pick-up line? Really?”_ but he decided to ignore the cheesy remarks, and decided to see where he is going, “No, I don’t really have anything.”

“I see! If that’s so, why don’t you accompany me?” said Daniel, dragging Sungwoon by the wrist.

 

He led them to a nearby bbq place. On the way there, Sungwoon was too stunned by Daniel’s action to react, or even talked. _“Whoa, what the hell. One time he slept on my lap, and he already dragging me around like this?”_ he thought along the way.

“Here, go on. Eat the meat!” said Daniel as he place some pieces of perfectly cooked beef on Sungwoon’s plate.

“Jal Meoggessseubnida. Why, grilled meat?” asked Sungwoon while eyeing Daniel suspiciously.

“Well, I kind of used you as my body pillow during lunch break, didn’t I?” the big ~~puppy~~ guy answered as he stuffed his mouth with meat. “And that’s when I thought, you’re way too small!”

“Eh? Aren’t I pretty normal?”

“No, no! You’re definitely too small. Or rather you’re delicate? Like as though you’re about to snap.”

“I think it’s just you, Kang-sshi, that is big, that’s all,” Sungwoon answered while sipping on his water.

“I am what they call “normal”! Ah, but I do take my daily lifting very seriously.”

“…” Sungwoon just didn’t felt like arguing, so he just continues munching his face with more meat. _“Let’s just enjoy free meat and go,”_ he thought to himself.

“Excuse me! Can we order some more food?” Daniel suddenly asked the waiter for more meat. He turned his body around to do it, exposing his broad shoulder to Sungwoon. Then he ordered, more short ribs, liver, pork and more rice ~~yeah, he ate that much~~.

Without him noticing, Sungwoon started staring at Daniel’s shoulder. _“As I thought, his back is really wide. That’s nice… I wonder if I’d also be like that if I ate a lot…”_ he thought to himself, ignoring his heart that beat a bit faster.

“Oh almost forgot, could you please stop calling me Kang-sshi? It’s a bit creepy. You can call me Daniel! Can I call you Sungwoon?” said Daniel so cheerfully; Sungwoon swore he could see a pair of ear and a tail on him.

“That’s fine…”

“Yaay! Try it! Try calling my name, Sungwoon!”

“…Da..niel…” Sungwoon can feel his blood run through his cheeks.

“One more time…”

Sungwoon didn’t know which one made him do as Daniel told him, whether it’s his soft and loving eyes that stared at Sungwoon, or Daniel’s soft yet husky voice, but Sungwoon did called his name several more times, which Daniel replied with a more soft and loving smile. The kind of smile when you looked at someone you hold most dear.

But second later, Daniel expression changed back to his happy puppy face. “Alright! Let’s dig in! Eat the meat until our heart content!”

Startled, Sungwoon just started eating the meat in a rush.

 

\--- o ---

 

“Hey, I know I told you to eat up, but isn’t it pointless of you stuff yourself ‘till you feel horrible?” said Daniel as he lift Sungwoon up a little on his back. Daniel had to piggyback Sungwoon who just throw out his stomach empty.

“You wasted so many meat… you should’ve at least keep them in you ‘till morning,” Daniel continue to grumble to himself.

“Sorry…” was all Sungwoon can said, he felt too sluggish.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“I don’t feel good…”

“It’s fine, I’ll take you back to your house, so you can just rest now.”

“Ukh, thanks…” then he rested his face on the crook of Daniel’s neck.

“I just have to go down this street, right?”

“Yes, my house is the on the left by the end of this street,” answered Sungwoon.    

_“His back is so wide it feels so good…”_ Sungwoon thought to himself. He felt so light as he swayed on Daniel’s shoulder and felt so comfortable smelling Daniel’s scent, so he just closed his eyes and fell asleep.

By the time he woke up, it was morning and he was on his bed.

 

After that night, Sungwoon kept searching and looking at Daniel’s shoulder. It helped a lot since he sat exactly behind Daniel. They also went out a couple of times for food or just walked home together.

One time Daniel asked out of curiosity, “Why do you always walk behind me?”

It got Sungwoon by surprised, “Eh, no particular reason…” he answered, scratching the back of his neck.

“Come here, walked beside me,” said Daniel and he pulled Sungwoon by the hand so that they walked side by side. “That’s better,” he said with his bunny smile.  

Seeing Daniel’s smiling for him always made Sungwoon’s face hot and heart beating faster. His eyes always follow wherever Daniel is. During class, recess, basically everywhere. And every time he laid eyes on Daniel, he felt his body getting hotter and hotter.

 

One day, Sungwoon had a student committee meeting, and the chairman insisted on dragging it too long for everyone taste. So by the time it ended, the sun almost set. Sungwoon immediately went to his class, to check whether Daniel was still waiting for him or not.

 _“The meeting sure dragged on too long, wonder if Daniel is still waiting,”_ he thought as he walked to their classroom.

“Daniel, are you still-“ said Sungwoon as he open the door. But what he saw made him fell silent.

Daniel’s bareback was facing him, exposing his pale skin and board shoulder. Sungwoon’s whole body suddenly felt hotter.

“Ah Sungwoon-ah,” said Daniel turning hs head to Sungwoon. “Sorry, give me a moment. It’s so hot today, I had to take off my shirt for a bit.”

 

Daniel’s husky voice made the heat burned Sungwoon’s body felt worse, his heart felt like it could explode any moment. He couldn’t handle it anymore, unknowingly, he started approaching Daniel and touched his shoulder. It felt so warm and soft on Sungwoon’s hand.

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” said Daniel turning his head.

Sungwoon didn’t hear it, his eyes glued on Daniel’s body and started caressing it.

“Sungwoon?” Daniel called him as he turned his body facing him.

“Ah!” Sungwoon realize what he did, his face turned bright red. And he ran.

Shocked, Daniel automatically ran after him. “Hey! Wait, Sungwoon!”

Sungwoon ignored him, he just ran, _“Stupid! What were you thinking Sungwoon! Pull yourself together!”_

Sungwoon knew what it was and why he felt it. But he was too stubborn to admit it, that he liked Daniel, he wanted to touched him, hugged him, kissed him. Instead of embracing his true feeling, he denied it and hides behind shame.

 

He ran to the rooftop, slammed the door behind him. _“Daniel, he is… no! Something like this.. it’s weird, isn’t?”_ thought Sungwoon, but Daniel’s bareback and pale skin never left his mind. Daniel’s perfect bone structure, wide and muscular shoulder, and his pale cold skin, this vision stuck on Sungwoon’s mind. His chest felt so full that it started to hurt.

 _“Ugh, this excitement is too much,”_ he thought, as he holds his chest, hopelessly trying to calm his heart.

Then, not long after, Daniel arrived, busting through the door, “SUNGWOON! Why did you suddenly run off like that? What’s wrong?” he said as he approach Sungwoon.

“No, wait! Please… for now don’t come over,” said Sungwoon desperately as he said down and hugged his leg.

“Eh? Why?”

“There’s something weird with me right now! Stay away!”

Daniel looked at Sungwoon’s back, confused was written all over his face. He saw Sungwoon was trembling a bit, his ears were bright red.

“Woon-an, don’t tell me… you can’t look at me right now?” Sungwoon nodded.

“…” Daniel silently approaching Sungwoon.

“Lemme just,” he said as he adjusts his body, backhugging Sungwoon. Daniel amused by how his frame fit Sungwoon’s perfectly.

“D-Daniel?!”

“Say, Sungwoon, why’s your face all red?” said Daniel on Sungwoon’s shoulder, trying to see Sungwoon by the face. “Won’t you tell me why?”

“W-wait! Let go of me first…”

“I won’t let go of you until you tell me!” said Daniel as he tighten his hug.

“Heeey!”

“How about I’ll ask you questions, so you just answer me?”

“…okay.”

“Sungwoon, why are you reacting like this?”

“I don’t know…”

“You really don’t know?”

“…B-ba-back…” said Sungwoon hesitant.

“Hmm? What is that?”

“I often think that your back is really, um… wide.”

“Hm…” said Daniel, nodding.

“How should I say this? When you gave me a piggyback ride the other day, it felt good. Or rather, I guess I’m delicate? That’s what you said…”

“Hm.. okay,” said Daniel, nodding.

“So… well, I’ve always thought your broad back is really nice…”

“Oh?!”

“But…” said Sungwoon, lowering his voice, suddenly feeling shy.

“But?” said Daniel, encouraging him to go on.

“B-But this feels different from falling in love… it’s… um… how should I put this?”

“Want to try touching it?” said Daniel as he spun Sungwoon around to face him. Then he guide Sungwoon’s hands to his shoulder, helping Sungwoon feeling his shoulder.

“Say, woon-ah…” said Daniel, taking Sungwoon’s head and pulled him to a hug. “is my back the only thing on your mind?”

“Ah.. t-that…” Sungwoon couldn’t finish his sentence, as Daniel planted his lips to his.

“H-Hnn..” Sungwoon moan, melting to the feeling of Daniel’s lips on him. His lips felt surprisingly soft and gentle.

 

Daniel eventually pulled back, letting them grasped for air. He stroked Sungwoon’s cheek and smile, “Hey, have you noticed? My heart’s been pounding nonstop ever since you laid eyes on me.”

Sungwoon blushed on the note, the then placed his hand on Daniel’s chest, feeling his pounding heart. His face turned even brighter red. Daniel saw this and smile, cupping Sungwoon’s face by both hand.

“You’re so cute, all red like this,” he said smiling softly.

“You know, it seems as though I can barely hold myself back. I like you Sungwoon,” he place another kiss on Sungwoon.

This time, his kiss filled with love and lust. He took Sungwoon’s lover lips with his teeth, pulling it slightly. Gaining moan from Sungwoon as he gasped in pleasure.

Daniel took this chance to enter his wet-hot muscle inside Sungwoon, dominating his inside, feeling every inch of Sungwoon’s. Sungwoon slipped out louder moan.

Hearing this, Daniel pulled out, making Sungwoon whine in the sudden distance.

 

“Let’s save it for later, i need to do you properly, woon-ah,” said Daniel as he smirk.

Hearing this, Sungwoon buried his face on Daniel’s chest, hiding his face which blushing like crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha Sungwoon is ruining my life.. not that i hate it tho.. that man impact is so powerful for me TT.TT ~Ri


End file.
